Embodiments described herein relate to augmented reality systems and methods, and in particular to electronic gaming machines that interoperate with augmented reality systems.
A coin pusher is a style of game that is used for entertainment and in gaming. The player launches or drops coins, such as currency or tokens into a physical playfield of the coin pusher. The physical playfield may include coins and/or other objects that the user may try to win. The coin pusher may further include one or more pushing mechanisms that are operable to push coins towards an edge of the physical playfield. The player attempts to cause the coins and/or other objects to fall off the edge of the physical playfield. Any coins or objects that fall off the edge of the physical are collected by the player.
In the casino gaming industry, many of the electronic and electro-mechanical gaming machines (EGMs) have transitioned to paper currency and/or electronic value transfer systems that do not rely on coins, such as currency or tokens. As such, conventional coin pushers have declined in popularity.